


An LA State of Mind

by LittleIrishLeprechaun



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: jack never left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIrishLeprechaun/pseuds/LittleIrishLeprechaun
Summary: ** I feel like I just need to clear up some things for you, before you jump into this!**So in this story, Jack never left, Desi never came to the pheonix, Mac and Riley aren't dating, yet, and Russ did buy the Pheonix. Alright thank you for putting up with my rambling, enjoy the story!
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday night, and the team are all over at Macs' house after a successful mission. They had just taken down Mexican drug cartel, Marcel Rivera, and his entire operation. 

Mac, Russ, Bozer, Jack and Riley are all sitting around the fire place with their beers, when the doorbell rings. " I'll get it " Russ said as he hopped up from his place beside Bozer. " So Riley" Bozer smirked at the hacker on Macs' left, " got your eye on anyone". Riley blushed, hard, she knew Bozer knows about her feelings for Mac, but she hadn't expected him to make it that obvious. " No I-" Riley didn't get to finish, as the sound of Russ crying out in pain, and what sounded like a taser ripped through the house. Jack immediately jumped into action, whipping out his gun and creeping around to find the source of Russ's cry. Then it was Jacks' turn to cry out as he was tasered, the three agents jumped up in fear. Riley subconsciously grabbed Macs' hand, which he responded to by giving her a reassuring squeeze. They began to creep out, but before they could, a figure rounded the corner, and Mac pushed her behind him protectively. "Murdoch" he growled. " Hello Macgyver, Wilt, oh and Ms. Davis is there too? how fabulous! It's like one big happy family reunion" Murdoch sang with the worlds' creepiest smile, without a doubt. "Oh boys!" he called out, and 5 small giants came around the corner. Bozer leaped forward and threw a punch at the first man, but it did not faze him, as he clunked Bozer over his head and threw him over his shoulder once the small man was crumpled on the floor. " Now watch out for the blonde, he's very... creative, in his means of defense" Murdoch spoke to the second man in a honeyed voice. The man easily knocked the blonde out, despite his attempts to punch the man in pressure points. " now get the girl, and be very careful with her, I want to have some fun with her" Riley had tears streaming down her face and her breathing was short and labored. She let out a short scream as the man knocked her out and swung her over his shoulder. " Ok boys, pick up the gentlemen at the front and lets get moving". The men picked up Jack and Russ roughly, making sure to disarm them and leave their guns on the floor. 

Murdoch escorted the 2 jeeps to a warehouse about 3 miles from Macgyvers' house. When they arrived he guided them down to the large basement. The men sat their new hostages on the floor with their backs to the wall. Once his hostages were in place, he led the men up to the main ware house, and shot each one of them. He couldn't risk having help, it would ruin his name and reputation in the Pheonix, the ability to take down several agents, all by himself. 

Murdoch then went back down to his hostages to securely lock the door of the basement, and to make sure that everything would go to plan. Murdoch didn't shackle them, because he knew Macgyver would definitely use something out of the metal to break out. He was thinking ahead this time. There was a large bucket in the corner of the room, to be used to relieve themselves, but it was just the bucket. Murdoch removed the round metal handle from the top. His hostages were just in an empty room, with only a bucket in the corner. There was nothing Macgyver could use to break them out. 

or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mac! Mac! MAC!” Mac woke up to a Russ’s British accent shouting at him and shaking his shoulders. The last thing he remembered was a small mountain of a man elbowing him on the top of his head and then it all went dark. “Mac! Focus, it’s Riley” Russ said to him, gaining his attention, he hadn’t realized he had blanked out. 

Russ helped him up and pointed to the corner of the room where he noticed Jack and Bozer squatting down in front of someone. Riley. He walked over and as he did he could hear Jack whispering comforts to Riley and Bozer was trying to tie her hair up for her, but she kept swatting his hand away. He moved out of the way when he saw Mac come over. Riley had tears streaming down her face at a rapid rate and her breath was deep and panting. “Shock or panic attack?” Jack asked him. “shock, when she panics she gets sweaty and red” Mac said. He reached out to rub her arm to get her attention but she flinched away from him and covered her head with her arms. “Hey, hey it’s me Riles, it’s me” he said and he gently pulled her arms down from her face. As soon as she realized it was him she collapsed into his chest sobbing. Mac pushed his back up against the wall and lay Riley in his lap with her head on his chest and held her as tight as he could around her small body, rocking her gently from side to side as she cried into his chest. 

Jack, Russ and Bozer gave each other a look and walked to the other side of the room and sat down to give the pair some space. “Mac” Riley whispered so only Mac could here. “Yeh?” He answered. “Please don’t leave” she said. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said as he hugged her even tighter, if at all possible, into his chest. She snaked her arms around his torso and relaxed into his chest. She had stop crying but she was still trembling. 

“I’m scared Mac. I’m scared of Murdoch. I’m scared of what he’s going to do to us” she said almost inaudibly. “I know, I am too, but I’m here. And you know, we make a pretty good team. I guess Jack and Russ help a bit since neither of us carry guns!” He joked at the end. This earned a small laugh from Riley. After a few minutes Mac realized Riley had fallen asleep in his arms. He took this as an opportunity to look around his surroundings. They were locked in a 20 x 20 room, the only decoration being a handless bucket in one corner. Murdoch was smart this time. Mac had no idea how he was going to get out this time. Little did he know, Riley has exactly what they need to escape, just no one knows it yet. 

The next morning, much to early for Macs’ liking, he heard key jangling in the lock. Murdoch. He gently shook the sleeping girl in his lap “Quick get up he’s coming down.” He whispered. Riley shot up from his lap and sat on the wall beside his. “Rise and shine agents! We’re going to have some fun today” Murdoch said in a creepy sing song voice. “I think it will be more special if you each get tortured individually, more fun for me.” “Here’s the catch though” he laughed “you each have to watch your friends being tortured!” He said while doing a 360 of the room, making eye contact with each agent. “You sick, sick bollucks” spat Russ from the other side of the room. “Interesting choice of words, Mr. Taylor! How about we start with you” Murdoch said while putting him index in the air. 

Murdoch pulled out the temporary restraints he brought for the spectators os they couldn’t try anything while watching. He pressed each agent against the same wall and put one long chain with no links around their torso to hold them flat against the wall. Then he tied their arms and legs out in a starfish against the wall with the same type of link-less chains. Everyone except Russ of course. 

“Now Mr. Taylor. While I was planning my kidnapping of you agents, I looked into some British torture methods, just so you feel a little more at home” Murdoch grinned. He picked up a whipped out of wires “Do you recognize this Mr. Taylor?” He asked. “Yes, but it’s hasn’t been used since medieval times” he spat back. “Very good, you know your history!” Murdoch exclaimed. He tied Russ up beside Jack the same way they were, expect with his face to the wall. Then he started whipping his back over and over again. He must have hit him 15 times before he finished. “That’s enough playing with you today Mr. Taylor. In my game, you start of light so that they are still alive when the real fun starts!” He untied Russ, flipped him around and tied him like the rest. 

“Oh jackie poo!” Murdoch sang. Jack glared at Murdoch. “Oh come on Murdoch you can do better than that” Jack said, his voice dripping with sass. Murdochs face went serious “Oh don’t worry, I will. Everything about you today will be boring, including you torture!” He said. “I’m going with your favorite Dalton, plain old punching” he laughed. “Seriously that’s all you got!” Jack laughed. Murdoch’s face went serious again. “I told you. My game starts of at level 1 so your still alive for level 2” he smirked. Murdoch through 3 punches at Jack’s face before Jack spat out blood. Then he hit him 5 times in the stomach and ribs and Mac was sure he heard at least 1 of his ribs break. “oh this is just too boring for me!” Murdoch sighed. “I’m leaving you too lovers until tomorrow” he pointed at Mac and Riley. “Until then...” he begain making his way around to the agents and undoing their chains. He kneed jack in the balls before he undid his for good measure. “bye bye” he said as he sauntered off out the door, locking it behind him. 

Mac attended to Russ and Bozer and Riley checked out Jack. Russ had a few pretty bad whip bruises on his back and couldn’t sit against the wall, so lay on the ground on his side, but other than that he was pretty much ok. Jack had a black and swollen right eye, a cracked tooth and 3 cracked ribs, but both of them had seen worse. It was Riley that hadn’t. Riley had never experienced this before. But that was tomorrow’s concern.

Jack, Russ And Boz were on one side of the room with the three of them laying on their sides to accommodate Russ while they chatted away about guns and Die Hard as if two of them hadn’t just been tortured by a ruthless psychopath. Mac and Riley were and the other side of the room. Mac was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His legs were slightly parted. Riley was one his lap with her head on his chest and her arms around his torso. Her legs were in between Mac’s parted ones. “What’s he gonna do Mac?” She whispered. Mac cleared his throat. “I don’t know” he said back. He rubbed up and down her back until she was breathing softly into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry if I got any American vocab or slang wrong or if I offended anyone in any way, I’m Irish and I know some words are different here than anywhere else so if you don’t understand a word please comment or dm me! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️ Trigger warning ⚠️⚠️

Mac woke up with the familiar feeling of Riley’s small body in his arms. He looked down at her smiling, but frowned when he saw the tear lines on her face from yesterday. He held her closer and started stroking her hair, combing his fingers through it and getting out all the knots. 

He looked up to the other side of the room to see of the others were awake yet, and was met with three smirking men. Bozer tilted his head, stuck out his chin and wiggled his brows at Mac, while Jack and Russ nudged each other and smiled at the sleeping girl in their best friends arm. Mac blushed bright red but couldn’t help giving a small smile, but looked down when Riley began to stir. “Hey sleeping beauty” he laughed “hey” she groggily replied. Just as Riley woke up they heard keys jangling in the lock. Riley jumped up from Macs lap to the wall beside him again. “Good morning Pheonix crew!” Murdoch sang. The agents couldn’t help but glare at him. “Are you not morning people? That’s ok I can work with that!” He said with a smile.

“Wilt! Guess what my friend. I have something really special planned for you!” Murdoch tied the agents to the wall the same way he did yesterday. Out of his black duffel bag he pulled out two sticks, that were connected by two little electric wires. The Bozer thrashed around in his restraints so much so his wrists began to bleed. “Now now Wilt, this is just to... recharge you, after watching your friends get tortured” As Murdoch said this he jabbed the sticks into Bozers stomach and hit the button on the end. Bozer screamed and arched his back. His arms and legs were twitching unconscious and sweat was dripping from his face. Murdoch held it there for about 15 seconds before he let go and Bozers body relaxed. “I have places to be today, so I won’t keep you all for too long” he said. “Just remember, this is only level 1” he smirked.

“Angus, my dear friend. I have something extra special planned for you!” Murdoch said as he put his finger under Macs chin. “Have you ever heard of a game called psychological torture, Angus?” Murdoch asked. Mac knew exactly what was coming. “Murdoch don’t do this, anything but this, please” Mac couldn’t believe he was begging Murdoch for mercy, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle this. “Oh Henry!” Murdoch called. A man walked in and grabbed Macs head, keeping it in place.

“Now, let the game begin” Murdoch shouted. He unchained Riley from her restraints. That’s when she realized what he was going to do, kill two birds with one stone. Tears were streaming down her face faster than the River Slaney after rain. “Ms. Davis, I’m sure you’ve figured out now that This part of the game involves me torturing you and make little Angus here watch, but I want to be nice and give you a choice. Do you want me to just throw punched or do you want the full shebang?” Riley stayed silent, big mistake. “I’ll take your answer as the full shebang then” he laughed

“Murdoch I swear to go you lay a hand on her I will kick your sorry ass to Mars” Jack shouted from his restraints. “Oh Jack” Murdoch sighed, and while he was still facing Jack he through a punch in the dead centre of Riley’s fave, knocking her to the floor. A series of “Riley!”s and “no!”s were heard before Jack screamed “Murdoch as soon as we get out your gonna be a dead man”. “You won’t get out but I’ll take your word for it Dalton.” Murdoch laughed. Then he crouched down on the ground beside Riley. 

“Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show boys!” Murdoch called to them. He through at least three punches as Riley all over her body, before he took the electrical sticks he used on Bozer and stuck it in her stomach. Her mouth opened and her back arched but now sound came out.

Macs tears were pooling on the floor and he was screaming like he’s never screamed before. He thrashed against his restraints as much as he could and even tried to hit Henry. But he couldn’t do anything. He was helpless, and he felt it. He felt so guilty and pained because Riley being bet up is his torture. 

Murdoch started using more objects to torture Riley. He pulled out two flat, metal bars and dragged over a cement slab. He grabbed her arms and called Henry to take her legs and placed her on the slap so that there was a friction between her chest and her legs and arms. Then placed one bar across her abdomen just above her last ribs and one on her breasts. Then he and Henry each took one bar and pushed down in an attempt to break her ribs. Riley curled her fist and began cracking her fingers so Murdoch would think he was breaking her ribs so he would stop. Mac saw this and smiled to himself. “Smart girl” he thought. “Ok lady and gents, I have a meeting of sorts to attend to, so that’ll be all for today.” Said Murdoch. He untied the agents and they rubbed where the chain was. “Come along Henry” he said as he left the room and locked the door behind him. When the agent saw he was gone they rushed to Riley’s side.

“Riles? Riley!” Mac said as he ran to her. He hugged her, making sure not to be too tight around her torso. He pulled back, held her chin and span her head side to side examining her injuries. “Mac, I’m ok” she said weakly. “I’m ok” she assured the other men in the room with her. Mac tore his shirt and cleaned her bloody nose up. Once the boys were satisfied with her condition they regained their positions from yesterday night. 

As Mac held Riley in his arms he kept whispering apologies to her, he felt so useless. “Mac, stop apologising, I’ll be fine” she smiled and cupped his face. She lifted up her shirt to show him the slight bruise on her ribs. She examined the bruises on her breasts herself, looking down her top. Then she paused and sucked in a breathe sharply. “Is um” Mac coughed, “is everything ok... in there”. “Yeh yeh it’s just bruising, but I think I just thought of a way to get out of here” she said as she looked at Mac. Mac looked back at her, he never ceased to amaze him. He let his eyes wander to take in her appearance. Her face was swollen and bruised and her hair hadn’t been washed in three days, but to him, she had never looked so beautiful. He didn’t realize until he did it, but he kissed her. And he didn’t realize until he realize what he was doing, that she kissed him back.

He gingerly put a hand on her waist and she cupped his face. They pulled apart when oxygen became dire. He looked down at her smiling and said “your brilliant you know that?” She just laughed. From across the room they heard “I knew it! Pay up boys!” It was Jack. “you betted on us” Mac said quite amused. “Hell yeh we did! Easy money fella!” Mac and Riley just laughed, Riley a little more pained. 

Mac kissed her again and said “let’s get out of here wonder girl, what’s your plan”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, its been a rough couple of days in the hospital. I got transferred to the covid ward last week or so. So far I've had to hold the hands of 8 people as they died because their families lived too far away to be there. It's really sad and it's been kinda really rough. hope you guys understand xx also sorry, I can’t seem to get rid of the note at the bottom of my chapters! But again sorry it’s short! 💕💕

Riley pushed herself up from Macs lap with a loud groan. Mac jumped up to support her. "No, no, I'm good" she said. She hobbled her way over to the door, with the other male agents following her in confusion. "What are you planning wonder girl?" Riley smiled at her new nickname, but quickly regained focus. She pointed at the lock, "Mac, check out that lock, do you think you could pick it with a piece of wire?" she asked. Mac inspected the lock. "Yes, but it'd need to be bendy, like a paperclip, But I dont see any of them here. Murdoch was smart this time. There's nothing here I can use to pick this lock" He sighed. "That's where you wrong" she smiled. "Riley? what's going on in you head right now?" Jack asked. "An escape plan" she smiled. 

The men looked at each other. "Jack, Russ and Boz, your on door lookout. Mac, come with me." she said as she walked across the room. "O...K?" Bozer said as she walked away. Mac and Riley stood at the other side of the room. Riley turned around so she was facing the wall. "Unhook my bra" she said quite bluntly. "I-Uh- what?" Mac said. "Your gonna unhook my bra because I can’t do it myself, I’ll take the wire out and you can use it to pick the lock. Then help me put my bra back on so he doesn't get suspicious when there's a wireless bra on the floor, understood?" she explained, completely exasperated. "You're a genius!" Mac breathed. "Just get on with it" she said blushing. 

Mac brought his hands up the back of Riley's top and unhooked her bra. He was blushing so hard his face burned. Riley groaned as she lifted her arms to unhook her straps from her arms and pulled her bra out from her top. "Oi! Maccy boy! what the hell are you doing with my little girls bra!" Jack shouted from across the room. "Getting us the hell out of here" Mac answered as she pulled one of the wires from the side of the bra and handed it to him and so he could hold it up for Jack. Jacks eyes lit up in realization "Watch out Mac, shes gonna take your job!" Russ laughed. Mac helped Riley put her bra back on, but he lifted her shirt a little too much. Riley gave a little shriek and covered her chest. " Sorry, sorry sorry sorry!" Mac rambled and stumbled backwards as he covered his eyes. "Its ok, its ok, just help me get it back on, its not like you were never gonna see them" She winked and pecked his lips. He clasped it at the back, with a bit of struggle, his hands were shaking from both embarrassment and... not wanting to admit it, a he little turned on and couldn’t tell of it was from her genius idea or her boobs. He settled for genius idea so he seemed less like a horny teenager. Mac had turned the color of tomato and it wouldn't go away.

Mac got to work on the lock immediately, and it quickly clicked open. "Well done wonder girl" Mac said as he turned to look at Riley. "Let's get outta here" Bozer said. Riley tried to walk over to the door but groaned and doubled over in pain. Clearly she had done to much today, and the adrenaline was wearing off. Mac quickly went over to her and put his arm around her waist and her arms over his shoulder, and helped her walk over to the door. They walked as quickly as they up the stairs and out the door. They were close to a petrol station so they used the wall phone to call Matty. "Took you guys long enough" she said when she answered the phone. "sending exfil to you location now" The agents all laughed and hugged each other. "Thank god for your bra, Riley!" Russ shouted and everyone laughed. The helicopter landed in a padock beside the petrol station. Rileys legs began to fail her, so Mac ended up carrying her bridal style to the chopper. she slept in her arms the whole ride back to LA. "Sweet dreams, wonder girl" he whispered as she stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mac" 

"let's talk about us when we get you to a hospital, ok?" he answered, but she was already sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it’s been a while! Hospital is not as busy but with my due date creeping up it’s been more tiring to do things! Hope you enjoy the chapter x

The helicopter landed at Pheonix a little over an hour after take off. Riley was still asleep in Mac’s arms, snoring softly. He shook her awake as the helicopter touched down on the pad. “Hey” she said a groggily as she stretched, “sorry I was really tired” she smiled sheepishly. “You don’t have to apologise, you experienced major trauma, I’d be worried of you weren’t exhausted for the next few days” Mac said to her. He helped her down from the helicopter and thanked the pilot. 

As they came out of the debrief with Matty and walked to their respective cars, Riley looked at Russ, Bozer and Jack laughing together. “How come their ok and I’m not” Riley asked Mac, on the verge of tears. “Riley look at me” Mac said as he grabbed her shoulders and crouched down to her level. “Jack, Russ and I have experienced this countless of times, so it doesn’t effect us that much anymore. Bozer got stabbed and his house was attacked by Murdoch, so it won’t effect him as bad either. But you, you’ve never gone through this sort of trauma before.” Mac said as he rubbed her shoulders. Tears were flowing down Riley’s face now. “I know you like to put on the tough act because your the only girl on the field team, but it’s ok to break down. I know your scared. I know your in pain. I know you feel vulnerable and small right now. But I’m here and I’m going to help you through it ok?” Mac said, not once breaking eye contact with her. “O-ok” Riley said. Mac embraced her in a tight hug. She instantly started sobbing into his chest. “It’s ok, let it out, it’s normal, it’s good” he whispered as he stroked her hair. “I love you” she managed to get out between sobs. Mac was a bit taken aback at first, but then he realised, “I love you too, I love you so much Riley” he said. Riley pulled herself from Macs chest and wiped her eyes. “Can we go home, please” she said in a shaky voice. “Of course, Chinese for dinner I presume” Mac said, still holding her waist. She nodded. Mac rang in for a Chinese and then they both got into the car. Mac held Riley’s hand on the gearstick the whole way, rubbing circles on her hands with his thumb. “Thank you, Mac” she said to him. “You don’t need to thank me Riles” He smiled. “I um, I don’t usually talk about my emotions but” Riley began to cry again as they drove home with the Chinese. “When we were in the room, I was so scared. I felt small and vulnerable like you said. But now that we’re out, I feel so much worse” she said. Mac looked at her with sad eyes. “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you, ok?” He said as he pulled up to the house. She nodded. “Now, lets get you inside and fed, and then we can have a breakdown for hours on end, sound good?” He smiled. “Sounds good” Riley said back. 

Mac got out of the car and went around to Riley’s side to open the door. Riley grabbed the bag of Chinese food in one had and the other went around Macs shoulders as he helped her slowly walk to the front door. Every step felt like her ribs were on fire. Mac unlocked the front door and gently helped Riley onto the couch. “I’ll get this plated up” he said. Not a minute later Riley and Mac were munching away. “How are your ribs” Mac asked. “Not very good, they hurt a lot, but they can’t to anything I guess” she sighed. “How are your wrists” she said, referencing to the cuts on Macs wrists from thrashing against the restraints. “They’ll heal” he said. Mac rubbed his thumb over Riley’s face and tried to rub off the dried up blood. “That’s not coming off, do you want to take a shower before we talk?” he asked. “Uh yeah ok” Riley said. 

Mac helped her off the couch and walked her into her room. “Tomorrow we can move your stuff into my room” Mac said as she gathered her shower supplies. She beamed at him. He helped her hobble into the bathroom. Mac saw his toothbrush had fallen onto the floor so he went to pick it up to wash it. As he did he heard a yelp of pain. Riley has he hands midair trying to take down her hair. Such a simple task made her cry with agony. “Hey, hey, I got it ok?” He said, riley nodded. He gentle lowered her arms, “sorry, sorry, riles I’m so sorry” he said as she winced. “It’s ok, not your fault” she said, wincing. Mac turned her around and untied her hair. He combed his fingers through the purple and black locks. Then he gently lifted her arms ever so slightly. “Sorry honey but I have to get your shirt off” he said, as Riley cried in pain. He lifted her top off and unhooked her bra. He gently brought her hands down. “Sorry baby” he whispered. “S’ok” she said quietly. He helped her strip the rest of her garments and handed her a towel. “Thank you, Mac” she said. “ Don’t worry about it. The first time this sort of thing happened to me I was a lot worse” he smiled. That made Riley feel better. “I’ll have tea ready when your done” he said as he close the door. “Thanks” Riley called. 

She turned around in the empty bathroom. Then, she heard it. The memory. The eerie, creepy whistle followed by “miss Davis” she started hyperventilating and whipped her head around the room, but she was alone. She heard the cracking of the whip on Russ’s back. She was still alone in the room. She stated to cry and panic. She heard Mac screaming for Murdoch to stop as she was tortured. Riley couldn’t take it. “Mac! MAC!” She sobbed. “Riley?” Mac said as he knocked on the bathroom door. “You ok in there” he asked. Riley continued to whip her head around and hyperventilate. “MAC! Please!” She half sobbed half screamed. Mac burst open the door and saw Riley at her most vulnerable. He rushed over to her trembling frame. “What? What is it!” He asked as he hugged her tight. “Whistling and the W-whip and screaming” she managed to get out between sobs. Mac realised that the memories were only hitting her now. Riley collapsed to her knees in Macs arms, and Mac went down with her, pulling her into his lap. “Shhh, it’s ok, your safe now” he whispered and he rubbed her. Riley just continued to sob. “Mac” she sobbed. “I’m right here” he said. “I...Cant...Do...This” she panted. “Yes, yes you can Riley, because you are the strongest woman I know, and I love you. I’m going to help you through this ok?” He said as he rubbed her arms. Riley nodded. She was still crying and she was gulping for air. “Let’s try a shower first ok?” He asked. Riley let out a hum. 

He leaned her against the wall and stripped himself of his clothes. He half carried half walked Riley into the shower. He turned on the water and sat down on the floor with her. She was still crying and honestly, Mac was glad she was getting it off her chest. He knew she wasn’t going to be ok, he thought though, that she would be worse than this. He shampooed her hair and his own and washed it out for her. He washed all the muck and blood off her beautiful skin. He applied conditioner to her hair and talked to her while it absorbed. “Mac” she sniffled. “Yeah?” He said. “I love you. Thank your for doing all this and also sorry you have to do all this, sorry I’m being such a baby” she said. “Riley Davis. I love you so much, never forget that. Don’t be sorry for being human. What you went through was extremely traumatic. I’m glad your like this, it means your human, normal. So don’t apologise. You mean the world to me and I would do this in a heartbeat” he said as he washed her conditioner out. 

He helped her stand up and wrapped them both in a towel. He got her ready for bed. She snuggled in tight to his chest on his bed. “I love you” she mumbled tiredly. “I love you too, wonder girl” he said as he kissed her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was so short, I'm just testing the waters with the first chapter. I promise the next one will be longer!


End file.
